


LUNCH DATE

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: ELlie meets Clayton for Lunch and meets Nick's date
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	LUNCH DATE

Lunch Date

You’re in love with him/her.

AN: This isn’t AU, Just a snippet from when before Clay died. 

Ellie Bishop walked into the small cafe and watched for her Co-Worker. Clayton Reeves had invited her to lunch today, and she was excited about seeing her friend. 

Ellie spotted Clay, and after a quick hug, she took her seat and looked at the menu. This cafe was Vietnamese and french. 

Clay and Ellie chatted about life, training for marathons, and other bits and bobs. They were brought their food and were talking about football when the door which their booth when their co-worker and friend Nick Torres walked in with a leggy redhead. Clay called them over, and Nick smiled at both of them and came over.

“Mimi, these are my co-workers Clayton and Ellie.” Nick introduced, and Ellie felt the old feeling of Jealousy rise.

“Mimi, your hair is beautiful,” Clay commented politely as always. 

“Thank you!! You guys all work at the post office?” Mimi asked. 

Ellie and Clay shared a look then glanced at Nick. Nick shrugged and made a face that pleaded with them to keep his story.

“Yes, Yes, we all work at the post office. “ Nick jumped in “Ellie is a cashier, and Clayton weighs the mail.” 

“Oh well, thank you for your service,” Mimi said in a ditzy tone, “I don’t know what I would do without my wine club subscription.” 

“Okay, well, we better be heading out. It was good to see you both,” Nick said, leading Mimi out of the cafe. 

Once the couple was out of earshot, Clay turned to Ellie and saw her bite her lip. 

“Don’t fret, Ellie, we have all lied about our profession.” CLay commented. 

“Yeah, but he shouldn’t have to. Nick has been in a costume for his entire life. He is such a great person and shouldn’t have to lie to his partner about what he does.” Ellie said, watching the couple walk away. 

Clay looked at her, and his face went soft. 

Ellie did a double-take, “What?” 

“You are in love with him,” Clay commented and watched as Ellie’s face became guarded. 

“Don’t try to deny it. I know you better than that. You are.” Clay reminded.

Ellie sighed and asked, “If I am so easy to read, why hasn’t he noticed?” 

Clay reached over and squeezed her hand in a friendly gesture. “Be you, Ellie, he’ll come around. You are amazing. Nick needs to find his feet in Dc and if I know you. You will be there to support him when he does.”

Ellie felt tears spring to her eyes and then asked: “If I am so amazing, why aren’t you in love with me?” 

Clay laughed and said, “ Because my dear Eleanor, another owns my heart.” 

Ellie finished her food and silently hoped what Clay said would happen because watching Nick head in a different direction than she made her heart hurt.


End file.
